Kurt Pellegrino
| birth_place = Point Pleasant, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Point Pleasant, New Jersey | team = Kurt Pellegrino MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 14 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Kurt Joseph Pellegrino (born May 7, 1979 in Point Pleasant, NJ) is an American mixed martial artist, currently competing in the lightweight division of the UFC. Pellegrino also runs his own MMA Academy in Belmar NJ. http://www.pellegrinomma.com He lives and trains in NJ and also trains with Kenny Florian's camp in Boston, MA. Pellegrino trained previously at the Armory in Jupiter, Florida with Justin Haskins, Eduardo Guedes, and Raphael Chaves. Prior to the Armory, he trained with Ricardo Almeida, a world famous Brazilian Jiu Jitsu competitor at a Renzo Gracie affiliate school. He wrestled for Point Pleasant High School and placed 2nd in the state of NJ in his junior and senior year. Pellegrino was a two time wrestling state finalist. Opened Kurt Pellegrino's MMA School in Belmar, New Jersey in 2008. http://www.kurtpellegrino.com MMA career Pellegrino fought Alberto Crane at UFC Fight Night on January 23, 2008, which he won by a TKO. The fight was notable as the only preliminary bout aired on the televised card. He received Fight of the Night award for this fight. Also, Pellegrino had a tooth knocked out early in the fight, which actually ripped a hole in his mouth, under his lip, and still went on to win, impressing fans and commentators alike. Despite a strong first round, Pellegrino was defeated by TUF 5 winner Nate Diaz via triangle choke at UFC Fight Night 13 on April 2, 2008, in Broomfield, Colorado. He defeated Thiago Tavares, in a preliminary bout at UFC 88: Breakthrough. Pellegrino bloodied Tavares' face in the first round and went on to win by a unanimous decision. The judges scored the fight 29–28, 29–27, 29–27.SI.com There was a small controversy in the fight, as it appeared that Tavares submitted to an armbar in the second round, but the referee did not stop the bout, causing boos from the audience. The fight was awarded "Fight of the Night" and was voted by UFC as the #2 best fight of 2008. Pellegrino next fought at Ultimate Fight Night 17 on February 7, 2009. He defeated Rob Emerson by submission due to a rear naked choke in the third round. In his most recent bout at UFC 101 Pellegrino defeated Josh Neer by unanimous decision (30–27, 30–27, 30–27). It was his first win on a UFC main card. He was expected to face Frankie Edgar on December 5, 2009 at The Ultimate Fighter 10 Finale , but has been forced off the card due to an injury. Pellegrino is scheduled to face Fabricio Camoes on March 27, 2010 at UFC 111. Personal life Pellegrino and his wife Melissa have a daughter named Priscilla.UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship MMA record References External links *Kurt Pellegrino Official Website * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Mixed martial artists from New Jersey ja:カート・ペレグリーノ